My Prince
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Vegeta is living with Bulma and can't understand the feelings he is having for her. Nor can Bulma understand her feelings toward the Saiyan Prince. Will they get together? What about Yamcha?


My Prince

Vegeta woke up and looked around the room he was in. But where WAS he? The area was foreign to him. He slowly

remembered his spar with Goku. Vegeta scowled at the thought of losing to that low-level saiyan. The door across the room

creaked open. Vegeta squinted, trying to clear his vision. "Vegeta?" a frail voice called. It was Bulma. Vegeta made out her figure

through the blur in his eyes, "Where the hell am I, Woman?" he asked harshly. Bulma smiled, "Well, You were pretty beat up, so

Goku brought you here to heal." Vegeta growled, "Where is here?" Bulma walked closer to the injured saiyan, "You're at my

house." Vegeta sat up, "Why on earth would that bastard bring me here?" Bulma smiled again, "Capsule Corp has the most

technologically advanced equipment." Vegeta grunted and stood up out of the bed, "Vegeta---" Before Bulma could warn him, Vegeta

fell to the floor.Bulma wrapped her small arms around his torso, "What the hell are you doing?!" Vegeta shrieked. Bulma lifted

him to his wobbly feet, "I'm helping you up." she said. "I don't need your damn help!" he growled as he pulled away from her and

tipped over onto the bed again. Bulma giggled. "Don't laugh at me you damn woman." Vegeta replied, embarrassed. "Can you not

talk to me without a single profanity in at least _one_ sentence?" Bulma asked, her patience wearing thin. Vegeta glared. "Ok then,"

Bulma said, "If you can't, then don't speak to me at all". She sighed as she gently pushed Vegeta back against the bed. "Why do

you even care?" Vegeta quietly growled. Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes as she put a warm cloth against his face, "Why do I care

about what?" she asked. Vegeta allowed the human to gently wipe the dried blood off of his face, "Why do you care about how I am

or how I speak?" he grunted. Bulma smiled and continued to clean Vegeta's face, "I don't know. I think you're cute and you should

compliment your looks with your speech." Vegeta's eyes enlarged, "You think I'm _cute?!_" he asked. "Teehee, yeah. Your

big-mighty-bad-boy act is adorable." she replied. "_Adorable?!_" asked Vegeta, bewildered. Bulma nodded gleefully. Vegeta's eyes

narrowed with anger, "I'll have you know," said he, "that I am the Prince Of All Saiyans! I am not adorable or cu---"

"Nonsense!" Bulma cut him off, removing the moist cloth. Cold air rushed to Vegeta's face, he actually kind of wanted her to keep

wiping him. Bulma pulled the covers of the bed up to Vegeta's neck, "Now you get some sleep." she ordered, "I want you to make

a full recovery." Then, she left the room. _What is this feeling?_ Vegeta thought as lonliness crept over him. The new feelings left as

fast as they had came and he fell asleep.

After weeks of healing, Vegeta made a full recovery. He was busy training when Bulma appeared into the chamber. "What

the hell do you want, woman?" Vegeta snapped, "Can't you see I'm busy?" Bulma smiled and showed him the tray of warm food she

had cooked, "I thought you may be getting hungry." She replied, "You've been in here for six hours." Vegeta took the food gratefully,

but refused to say thanks as he sat on the floor and dug in. Bulma sat in front of him; Vegeta glared, pieces of noodles hanging out

of his mouth, "Wht?" he asked, muffled. Bulma smiled again, "Well, I thought I could dine with you." Vegeta rolled his eyes and

sucked up the noodles, "Whatever." he replied. As Vegeta devoured the food, Bulma continued to take short glances towards the

Prince. Vegeta swallowed another mouth full of food and looked at his admiree, "Can I help you?" he said with a slight attitude.

Bulma blushed, "Um, no. It's just...um...I've got to go." She said. Vegeta continued on his meal, "Bye."

Vegeta walked into his bathroom at Capsule Corp. He closed and locked the door like he did everyday. As he pulled his

shirt off over his head, he heard Bulma's voice. Vegeta gave a peculiar glance to the wall. _What is she talking about?_ he wondered.

Another voice murmered through the wall. Vegeta's ears perked up, _A Man??_ He walked up to the wall and pressed his ear to the

wall. "What is he doing here??" The man's voice yelled. "Quit yelling!" Bulma's frail voice replied. "Quit yelling?! Bulma, there is

another man in MY woman's home!..." _HIS woman?!_ Vegeta thought as he slightly pulled away from the wall. "Yamcha, it's nothing

like that! He's getting a place to stay and food to eat! Nothing's going on between us!" _So, it's that pretty boy, Yamcha, huh? _

"Please! You expect me to believe that?! I see how you look at him! You don't even look at ME like that!..." Vegeta pulled away

again, with a smile _Jealous?_ He returned to his eavesdropping, "Yamcha, I don't have feelings for him..." Vegeta's eyes enlarged,

_She __doesn't__ have feelings for me? That's Bull Shit!_ Vegeta glared at the wall and dropped his pants. He stomped to the shower and

turned on the water; he made sure the water was practically boiling. He stepped in and let the water douse his soar muscles. _Hmph!_

_No feelings for me! That bitch! I can't believe these humans! How could I even BEGIN to trust her?! I see how she is I...huh?_

Vegeta's ears tingled. He pressed them up against the wall again. "C'mon, Bulma, let's make up, I love you..." Vegeta growled and

squeezed shampoo onto his palm. Anger blackened his soul as he slammed the bottle onto the bath rack. _That WHORE! I hate her!_

Vegeta had dried off and slipped into his boxers. He lied on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. _I can't believe this. I...I_

_actually started to have feelings toward her...slightly, but none the less they were feelings. How..how can she lead me on like that?!_

_I know she had feelings for me...but...where did they go?_ A knock at the door startled the saiyan Prince. "Vegeta?" Bulma had

entered his room. Vegeta glared at the Blue haired maiden, "What the hell do you want?" he growled. Bulma ignored Vegeta's

normal angry greeting and smiled, "You didn't come down to dinner, aren't you hun-"

"No." Vegeta replied, gruffly. Bulma was taken back by Vegeta's excessive rudeness. She stood staring in disbelief at the Prince.

Vegeta glared, ''Do you mind?" He barked. Bulma slowly backed out of the room, speechless.

Bulma akwardly walked down the stairs from Vegeta's room. Her mom greeted her at the floor, "Hey there sweety! Would

you like a cookie? What about Vegeta?" Wrong question. "What _about_ Vegeta?!" Bulma screeched as she shoved by her mother.

Her mother gave as much of a sympathetic look as squinted eyes can.

12 o'clock midnight rolled around and Vegeta had not left his room. However, he had been running around the room and

training silently. He sighed and thought, _Well, I'm not paying the water bill and there's nothing else to do, so I'm gonna get in the _

_shower. _With that he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. He stripped and allowed the warm water glide over his body.

He tried not to think. All he wanted to do was forget about what he had heard earlier and relax. _There's no reason to stress over _

_some mortal, right_? The bathroom door creaked open. Vegeta froze as he realized he had not locked his door. He slowly turned and

watched the shadow move closer to the curtain. A hand grabbed the fabric; Vegeta's eyes grew three times their original size. The

curtain flew back, and there stood Bulma, dressed as if she had nothing to hide. "What the hell is your problem?!" She shrieked,

which was a turn of the tables. Not only has it shocked you, the reader, it shocked Vegeta! He grabbed his exposed parts and

tried to hide his "saiyan pride". "What is YOUR problem, Woman?!" he shrieked back. Bulma stepped into the shower, making

Vegeta feel uncomfortable, she pinned him up against the wall, "make love to me, Veggie," she whispered...

Vegeta sat up in his bed. _A dream?!_ Sweat poured down his face. _A dream about that Woman, why on Earth... _Vegeta

overflowed with foreign feelings. He looked around the room, making sure the dame was no where in sight. He sighed a sigh of

relief and went back asleep.

The next morning, Vegeta's dream was still fresh on his mind. It's funny though, he actually somewhat enjoyed reminising

in the thought of Bulma in the shower with him. He shook the image from his head as he traveled down the hall. As he walked in his

daze, he hit something with a bang! He focused on what had happened. Bulma. He freaked. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" he said and bent down

to help her up. Bulma gave him a peculiar look as he offered her his hand. Vegeta stopped and examined the Blue-haired beauty.

She had on Daisy Duke shorts with a belly shirt that revealed an enormous amount of cleavage. Vegeta blushed as the images from

his dream seeped into his mind. Then he remembered, he had just offered her his hand! Why should he help _her?!_ He cleared his

throat and stood up straight, finally straightening out his mind as he walked away.

Bulma staggared through the halls of her house. She was in a daze, an angry daze. The collision in the hall replayed in her

mind. _He...he was sweet to me...he offered me his hand...then...what happened?_ Her anger rose again, but only towards herself.

_Bulma Briefs! Why the hell are you conserned with how Vegeta acts? He has always been an ass, this time is no different! _Bulma

sat on her couch and turned on tv. She sighed, _Why are my thoughts towards Vegeta so confusing?! I...I have a boyfriend! I _

_shouldn't be having ANY kind of feelings towards him..._ She closed her eyes and stretched out. "I can't love you! I'm not single!" The

tv shouted. Bulma opened her eyes and listened harder. "But, Ashley, you KNOW you love me!"

"Rick will never understand...no, he shouldn't have to! I love Rick! I can't love you, Mark!" Ashley had tears in her eyes, Bulma

mirrored her favorite character. _Why is it that in scripts and stories, the tv always mimic the character's feelings? _Bulma wondered.

Mark walked closer to Ashley and reached out for her. Ashley jerked around, Mark's strong arms wrapped around her small frame.

Bulma's eyes enlarged as she leaned closer to her tv. Mark's face framed Ashley's from the side, "I...I love you, Ashley. I don't want

to be with anybody else! You know you share my feelings..." Ashley looked Mark in the face, "I...I know, but it's wrong..." Mark

kissed Ashley's cheek, "If loving you is wrong, then I don't want to be right." Ashley smiled as Mark wiped her tears from her cheek.

Bulma's eyes shined, she knew what was coming! Ashley swallowed her morals and kissed Mark..."What are you doing?" A voice

outside of the tv called. Bulma jumped and screamed as she turned off the tv. She turned around and saw Vegeta. "What do you

care?!" She snapped. Vegeta gave her a smirk, "Because I was wanting to know if you were wanting to go to the amusement park

with me." Bulma glared, "You. Go to an amusement park? That's classic." she said. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll go alone."

"Wait!" Bulma said as Vegeta walked away; he turned around, "Yes?" Bulma smiled, "I do wanna come!"

As Vegeta and Bulma walked to the amusement park Bulma couldn't help but to wonder if she was doing a bad thing. She

turned and looked at Vegeta, _I wonder if he even likes me?_ She wondered. Vegeta's expressionless face gave no sign of love or

even slight interest. _What am I thinking?! This is VEGETA he isn't going to like a pitiful human like me!_ Vegeta looked at Bulma,

"Having a dilema?" he asked. Bulma looked at him with shock, "A dilema?! Over what? You? Ha! No I'm not having a dilema!!" she

said quickly. Vegeta's eyebrow raised, "Oook..." he said. _Gee that was awful, _Bulma thought, _he's gonna think I'm crazy!!_

The two finally made it to the amusement park. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and tugged, "C'mon, they're selling funnel

cakes!!" she exclaimed. Vegeta looked down at his arm that Bulma had ahold of. A warm feeling rose from his feet up to his face.

_Ach! I'm blushing! _Vegeta thought. _Maybe she'll just think it's...sunburn..._ Vegeta was dragged over to the snack stand. Bulma

ordered two of the delux fun cakes. "$6.82." the cashier said. Bulma looked up to Vegeta, "What?" he asked. "Pay him." She

ordered. Vegeta gave her a strained look, "Do _what?_" Bulma glared at Vegeta, "_You_ invited me here, _You_ pay the expenses."

Vegeta sighed, "Gee, if I would have known that, I wouldn't have invited you." he said as he pulled the money out of his pocket.

Bulma smiled, "Thank you." she said. "Yeah, yeah." Vegeta replied as he sat down with Bulma.

The two had eaten all of their sweets and Bulma decided it was time for rides, she was a roller coaster fanatic after all. She

ran up to a huge sign, "Oh my goodness! The firey torchress doom chamber!! Let's ride!!" she exclaimed. Vegeta wasn't that big of

a fan of roller coasters, nor did he want to wait in the LONGEST line of the entire park. "How about no?" Vegeta asked. Bulma

pouted and made her eyes glisten, "Please, Veggie?" she begged. Vegeta stopped, _VEGGIE?!_ Visions of his dream jolted through

his mind; he blushed, "Ok..." he said, hazily.

An hour passed and Vegeta could finally see the end of the line, "Good Kami! How long must we wait?!" he yelled. Every

body turned and looked at the peeved Saiyan. "Be patient!" Bulma said as she gently rubbed his arm. Vegeta's eyes glanced at

Bulma's tiny hand, he could feel his ears get hot. "Hmph." he growled. The cart came rolling in and the previous passengers

staggard to the exit. Bulma and Vegeta got in beside each other. The saftey harnesses clicked and the cart began to roll. They

rose up to a three hundred foot hill and could see the drop. The cart rolled forward and picked up speed. Vegeta felt Bulma's hand

clasp his; his stomach dropped. There was a flash of light and the track began to swivel around curves and hills. Vegeta tried his

best to keep the funnel cake from earlier down. He kept glancing over at Bulma, her eyes were closed and she let out screams with

the other passengers; her hand remained firm on his. He looked forward as the cart began to slow, he didn't want the ride to end so

soon! The cart squealed to a stop, Bulma's grip loosened until the Saiyan couldn't feel her hand. "That was fun!" She cried as the

two got off. Vegeta didn't answer. The blue haired maiden looked over to the mighty warrior. He was pale. "V-Vegeta? Are you ok?"

she asked. Vegeta leaned over a rail and released what was eaten earlier. "EWWW!" People screamed. Bulma rushed over to him

and rubbed his back as he blew chunks. Of course, she turned the opposite way. Vegeta returned to his erect position and grunted.

Bulma looked at him with concern, "Let's do it again," The Prince said.

The sun finally began to set, too soon for the two. Bulma and Vegeta left with tons of prizes Vegeta had won for the maiden

and twice as many memories. As they walked back to Capsule Corp Bulma looked up at Vegeta, "I've had fun, Veggie!" she giggled.

_There's that nick name again!_ Vegeta thought. "Ya know, to have spent the day with an infidel like yourself, I've had fun too." Vegeta

said playfully. Bulma glared and shoved Vegeta, he staggard to catch his balance. "You know, if I wasn't holding all of this crap you

wanted, I'd shove you into the next galaxy!" he sneered. Bulma laughed, "I bet you would."

Capsule Corp's shape could be seen in the orange sun set. Vegeta saw Bulma pout out of the corner of his eye, "What's

wrong?" he asked. Bulma was pulled from her own little world, "Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong." she replied as the two walked up to

the steps of Capsule Corp. "Hey you two, have fun?" Bulma's mother greeted her. Before she could answer, Bulma noticed Yamcha

sitting at the table. Vegeta noticed too, "_Yes,_ we did." he answered with a slight attitude. Yamcha cut Bulma an angry glare as her

mother left. "What?" Bulma asked. "I have been here ALL day, and where have you been? Out with VEGETA!" he answered. "What's

wrong with hanging out with me?" Vegeta asked. He was ignored. "We only went out as _friends!_" Bulma snapped. Yamcha rolled his

eyes, "Yeah, I bet!" Bulma glared, "What are you trying to say, Yamcha?!" she screeched. "I'm saying you are nothing but a whore!"

he shouted, "And I think it's time we broke up." Bulma's eye's misted over, "Wh-what?" she whimpered. "I said, you're a whore and

it's over!" Yamcha repeated. BAM! Before Yamcha knew it, he was on the floor with the Prince of all Saiyans ontop of him, "What

the hell did you say to her?!" Vegeta was screaming as he hit Yamcha's face time after time, "Bulma is NOT a whore! We DID go

out as JUST friends! And I must say, me being the king of bastards, I would be a MUCH better boyfriend than you are anyway!!"

Bulma stared at Yamcha being pummeled by Vegeta, stuck on the words, "I would be a MUCH better boyfriend than you..." _Does_

_Vegeta have feelings for me? _she kept wondering as he threw her former lover out the door. It was strange, she couldn't understand

why she wasn't really hurt about being dumped. It was something to do with Vegeta...

Vegeta walked back into the building, not a scratch on him, "Bulma, are you ok?" he asked. Bulma looked confused, "I

wasn't the one fighting, why wouldn't I be ok?" she asked. Vegeta petted her hair, "Because that jerk just told you a mouth full of

lies." he said, suddenly stopping, _What the HELL am I doing?! Petting her?! Am I crazy?!_ Bulma was thrown off by the physical

contact too, "Um...I'm fine?" she said. Vegeta grunted and moved on, "Good. Not that I really care."

Bulma rolled over in her bed, the earlier incident replaying in her head. _He...he beat the hell out of Yamcha because he _

_called me a whore...does he have feelings for me? Do I have feelings for him?? I mean, I had SOOO much fun with him today, and_

_the funny thing is, I can actually see me with him! I...I_ "I like Vegeta..." Bulma said, accidentally out loud. "Oh, you do?" a voice

from the shadows called. "Ah! Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked, jumping up. Vegeta walked closer, "Yes?" he asked. Bulma staggard back,

almost falling, Vegeta grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her closer to his masculine body. "Let me go, you...you perv!" Bulma yelped

tugging from Vegeta. He growled and slung her back onto her bed. Bulma looked up in surprise as Vegeta crawled over her, "Explain

to me how you are going to say you like me, then call me a pervert." he said. Bulma growled and began to struggle and he pinned

her arms down, "Don't try to get away, it only turns me on more." he said. "Vegeta," she cried. "That's right, say my name!" Vegeta

growled. "I-I-I've never seen this side of you before!" Bulma gasped. Vegeta smiled as he bit into her neck. Bulma screamed and tried

to push the Prince off of her. "What?!" He grunted. "I'm not ready for this!" Bulma shrieked. Vegeta gave her a dull look and loosened

his grip, "Tell me how you feel for me. And do be honest. BRUTALLY honest." Bulma sighed and gasped for breath, "I, I like you. I

really do. I want to be with you. But Vegeta, I'm a virgin, you can't just rush in and pound the hell out of me!" she said. Vegeta

smiled and sat up, "Very well. But from now, you are MY woman! And don't think I take possesion lightly." he said and walked out.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief and felt around her neck. A wet warmness greeted her fingers, _Did he drool on me?!_ she wondered as

she looked at her fingers. _BLOOD?! He bit the blood out of me?!_ Bulma got up and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough, the Saiyan

had left a tear in the maiden's fair skin. Bulma sighed and went back to her bed, what could she do? As she lied back she couldn't

help but to wish she would have let Vegeta continue. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked his dominance!

The next morning Bulma awoke and groggily made her way down stairs. It was awfully quiet. She looked around and walked

through the halls listening for any noise. Nothing! _Where's Vegeta?!_ She wondered. Her blood pressure began to rise, _He molests_

_me and calls me his then he leaves?!_ Bulma grabbed her bags and stormed out of the house.

Bulma finally made it to ChiChi and Goku's house. _knock knock._ ChiChi opened the door, "Oh, hello, Bulma!" she greeted.

Bulma smiled, "Hiya! Are you busy?" she asked. "No, no, not at all." ChiChi answered as she motioned for Bulma to come in.

Bulma followed her hostess. "Um, where's Goku?" Bulma asked. ChiChi grunted, ''He went somewhere with Vegeta,"

"VEGETA?!" Bulma accidentaly shrieked. ChiChi was taken back from Bulma's sudden hostility, "Um, yeah, I was shocket too, but

not _that_ shocked." she commented. "Oh, I'm sorry," Bulma explained, "It's just, I was wondering where he was this morning. And,

well, now i know." ChiChi grinned and nodded off Bulma's oddness, "Do you _like_ Vegeta?" ChiChi asked. "Oh, no, no!" Bulma

laughed. ChiChi stared at Bulma, "Then, did Yamcha leave that gash in your neck?" she asked. "It's not a gash!" Bulma said, "It's

a love bi--- I mean! NO Yamcha didn't leave it!"

"Then Vegeta did."

"No! And I'll have you know, Yamcha and I broke up." Bulma said. ChiChi's eyes widened, "Really?! How come?!" Bulma smiled,

"Well...Vegeta took me out for the day and Yamcha called me a whore, then Vegeta beat the hell out of him!" ChiChi leaned in on

Bulma, "Seriously?! No way! I can't believe Vegeta would fight someone...for _you!_!" Bulma's smile stretched, "Yeah, it's pretty cool,

huh?" ChiChi nodded, "Yeah, it's cool! I mean, C'mon! Goku wouldn't fight for _me_!"

"Teehee, yeah, it's great."

Bulma stayed at ChiChi's for hours. She left when Goku finally returned, but without Vegeta. She rushed home in hopes to

see her mighty Prince. Her mother greeted her as always when she entered. "Hi, Mom, is Vegeta here?" she asked eagerly. "No,

Honey, but he left this note for you." she replied as she handed her daughter a closed envelope. Bulma opened it and read the

message:

_Bulma,_

_I demand that you meet me at the river in the East Mountains. No, it's not far from your house, so your pampered_

_self should be ok to walk. Now, I didn't get cold feet or whatever earlier. I just felt like sparring. Mad? Get over it._

_I will be waiting in the mountains for you, don't worry if you don't find me, I'll find you. I want you there at 10 o'clock_

_sharp. Do NOT be late! I do not like to be kept waiting!_

_-Vegeta_

_Geez!_ Bulma thought, _No, "I love you" or anything! Not even a "please"! Just demands! Do this, do that!_ She looked at her wrist

watch, 9:45. "Holy crap!" She yelped, "I got to go!" and she ran back outside.

Vegeta sat in the mountains by a quiet stream. He looked up at the moon, "Hmph, its 10:03...where is that woman?" he

asked himself. He sighed and stood up, "I bet she has gotten lost, I had best go look for her." He began to walk, his senses alert.

It didn't take long for him to sense the girl's low power level. He decided he would sneak up on her. He hid in a bush and waited for

her footsteps to become audible. "Darn, where is he?!" she spoke to herself. Vegeta jumped out of the bush; Bulma screamed and

began to fall backwards. Vegeta grabbed her around the waist before she could hit the ground. "Vegeta, you bastard!" she shouted

as she pounded his chest. He grinned and put her back on her feet. She dusted her pants off and glared at the Saiyan, "So, why

did I have to come all the way out here just to meet you?" she growled. Vegeta's grin never faded, "Well, I just wanted to you know,

have a nice promanade with you at night." She rolled her eyes, "You expect me to believe that? Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans,

wanting to have a walk with a puny human girl." Vegeta smiled bigger, "Well, it just so happens that this Prince has found his

Princess." This threw Bulma off. _His...his princess??_ she thought, _he wants me to be his princess?_ Vegeta took notice of Bulma's

silence and decided to start walking. "Wait!" Bulma yelled after him, "Don't leave me!"

"I'm just walking." Vegeta said, "Keep up, and I won't leave you." Bulma chased her way up to him, "So," she started, "Are...are we

_dating_?" Vegeta smiled, "Is that what you humans call it?" the cocky saiyan retorted. She glared, "What ELSE would you call it?"

she asked. "Owning." he replied flatly. Bulma playfully shoved Vegeta, "Yeah, yeah, well you know you have to work for what you

_own_." Vegeta laughed, "Not when you're the Prince of All Saiyans." he said as he grabbed her hand. Bulma blushed _what a fast_

_mover! Vegeta is holding MY HAND!_ "Where is all this lovey-dovey stuff comin' from?" she asked. Vegeta began to walk, Bulma by

his side. Vegeta guided Bulma beside a trickling stream. She looked down into the reflective water. The light from the moon framed

the reflections of their sillouettes. Bulma's heart throbbed, _Why am I feeling this way...I never felt this close to Vegeta!_ She looked

into Vegeta's face and stopped, "Why...why did you choose to like me?" She asked. His gaze didn't leave hers, "Hm, I don't know.

You're a beautiful woman. You're sweet, and you have self control."

"Self control?" She asked. "Yeah," he replied, "Self Control is very important in life. And you're a very...strong woman."

"Vegeta, I can barely lift 30 pounds." she said flatly. Vegeta laughed, "Emotionaly, not physically. You wouldn't be as attractive if

you were physically strong."

"I take offense to that!" Bulma shrieked, "Many physically strong women are beautiful!"

"In my eyes," Vegeta explained, "The woman of the relationship is to be virtually helpless. She should be as frail as china, and

treated as such" Bulma wasn't sure what to think! She had never heard Vegeta speaking of such things! She looked up into her new

lover's face. _It...it just feels right_ She thought as she glanced at Vegeta's hand still firmly holding hers. They began to walk again.

Bulma continued to look into the stream, it mirrored she and Vegeta as they walked. "Can we sit down?" she asked Vegeta. He

looked over at her, "Right here?" Bulma nodded. "Okay." he said and sat onto the cool grass. She sat down close beside him and

rested her head onto his shoulder. _What...is this feeling?_ Vegeta wondered as emotions flooded over him. He blushed and looked

into Bulma's shining blue eyes. "Wha---" she started. Vegeta's mouth touched hers. _Vegeta's KISSING me!!_ she couldn't help but

to think as she closed her eyes and returned the gesture. Her hands found their way to Vegeta's pant line. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta asked her, pulling away. "I want you." She replied. Vegeta gave her a peculiar stare, "You just threw me off of you last night!

What on earth has gotten into you, woman!?" She gave a seductive grin, "Certainly not you, My Prince!" He lauged at her little joke,

"Are you sure you want to give yourself up to me? I mean, you've waited this long--"

"I want you NOW, Vegeta!" Insert song: Bump and Grind ("My mind is telling me no!...But my body, my body is telling me yes!")

Vegeta kisses his maiden, "Ok." he replied and pinned her to the ground, "I'll be gentle..."...

The young couple woke up in the mountains as the sun rose. Bulma rolled over to Vegeta, "Good morning, My Prince." She

said gently. Vegeta kissed her lips, "I am no longer your Prince."

"W-Wha?!" Bulma stuttered...

To be continued...


End file.
